Kett's Feudal Adventure
by pinkmonkeybomber
Summary: This story is about a tiger cat demon named Kett..This is mostly about her, but InuYasha comes along later..But he will be there..soon..but this tale is about her loss and revenge..This is an adventure of someone who was once forgotten.
1. Cat Tragedy

**Kett's Feudal Adventure**

**(A/N)** This is not totally about InuYasha, but is in the feudal time period. He does come up.. And becomes a big part of the story, but this is mostly about the tiger cat demon "Kett". This is her quest to kill a traitor, and avenge her race. This is her adventure. HAVE FUN READING..!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cat Tragedy**

In the time of feudal Japan, where humans and demons lived and fought with each other. Where races clashed for power, survival, and personal gain. There were many types of demons with all different powers, strengths, and abilities. Then there is a tribe which other demons don't know about. A tribe that closed itself from the world, hoping to be forgotten. That was the tiger demon tribe of the western territory. They were mysterious, and were only remember by tales and rumors.

On the far side of the western territory, hidden in the middle of a forest is the tribe. The tribe full of tiger like demons called tigis. They look human, with all of the same features, except there tiger marked ears and tales. They have the eyes of a cat, that burned with the instinct of survival. Inside the tribe is their leader called Hez, and he was the biggest of them all. He was heavily built from top to bottom, and his muscles always cut threw his shirts. His hair was an old grey with black above his forehead. His eyes were a icy blue, that always stared at anyone with kindness. Despite his strong features that would shudder anyone smaller than him, he was truly a kind tigis with a big heart. He had a daughter named Kett, who was different in looks, but the same at heart. She was 17, thin and somewhat tanned with bright orange hair and yellow highlights that became a thing ponytail that came to her thighs, and in which was wrapped in a cream colored ribbon. She had mysterious red eyes that always had a feeling of wanting in them. She was not as muscular as her father, but carried a crescent blade on a staff, in which she could control as it was connected to the staff with a specially forged chain. It was her treasured weapon which she never left behind, and could be found with it always. She called it zai.

"Kett..come here!" Hez bellowed across the tribe, while wearing a red and black rob made of animal fur and a gold trim at both the rim and bottom. He stood and waited for her to appear. He waited for another minute and still saw nothing. "KETT..GET OVER HER NOW, WOMEN!"

"HOLD YOUR HORSES…I'm coming..gesh!" Kett screamed while running frantically to her father who now had a serious look on him. "What is it that you wanted, seeing on how you freakin SCREAMED for me."

"Hold on there young lady, don't be sassing me like that. Don't forget who you are talking to now..hmm." He was now shaking his head in front of her, pretending to sassing her back.

"ARGH, if you just wanted to be a girl, you should have just told me. Now just tell me what you wanted, or I 'm leaving!" She said with a smirk, and raising one of her brows.

"Fine, I need you to go to the lake, and bring back some fish. I am having a special dinner tonight, and I would enjoy them better if YOU got them for me, sweetie." He said while looking down to her with warm loving eyes.

"Well, if that is all you wanted, I don't mind helping you out dad. Just don't yell for me anymore like I am a child, OKAY!" She said hanging her head down low, and pouting her eyes like a two year old. "PROMISE.. PWEEESE.."

"Fine, I promise. NOW get me some fish.. And a hug..k" He held out his arms waiting for her to enter.

She ran into his arms prepared for bear hug. He squeezed her with all the love he could manage, and she tried to squeeze back, but was in to much pain. He gave very painful hugs due to his outrageously muscular form. They released and she headed across the tribe in the lakes direction, as he returned to his hut.

Before she reached the edge of the tribe, she accidentally bumped into a strong male that towered her in height. He was so big, that the tiny bump knocked her clean off her feet, and the zai fell at her side . It took her a moment to catch herself in her daze. Then she looked up in anger to see the person her made her fall.

"OWW, YOU STUPID SON-A-FA…oh..OH..Bason, its just you." Kett said while being lifted to her feet. She dusted herself off, and picked up her zai. She then looked at Bason, with a smile on her face.

He was big like her father, but not as big. He had jet black hair that was spiked, and fell on his back. He was well toned, and had eyes of silver like a knife. He was favored by most of the female tigis in the tribe, but Kett did not. He was also her fathers best warrior and battle commander, but he always seem to resent him. He always had a secret agenda with him, but her father still trusted him.

"Hey, sorry about that Kett, I hope that you did not… injure yourself." He smiled at her showing only one of his pearly white fangs. "So, where are YOU off too. Hmm?"

"I am going to get some fish for father… BY MYSELF.. I will return shortly, k." She said while brushing the last bit of dirt out of her hair. She then walked pass Bason, and continued to head towards the lake.

"Fine, I hope you have fun, and see you soon." He said with a wicked grin, while cutting his cold silver eyes at her. Then he turned and headed for her fathers hut.

Kett reached the lake, and took out her zai. She waited till she saw a shadow of a fish near the surface of the water. "There you are." The blade then shot out of the staff, and pierced the water. It was still in the water for a moment or so, then slowly revealed a fish stuck on it. "BINGO..I ROCK!" She continued this for five minutes, and a large amount of fish was collected beside her.

Then she caught the smell of something in air. It was strong and was coming from behind her in the distance. She froze when she realized it was the smell of blood, fresh blood. She turn around in a frantic, and grab her zai while rushing towards her tribe.

"No, please no.. don't let it be.. Oh PLEASE NO!" Sweat was running down her face, and her eyes were begging to burn and swell with tears. The closer she got to her tribe, she started to hear the sounds of screams and wells coming. She was in a panic now, running harder and harder till her legs burned like fire. She came in sight of her tribe to only see flames. Everything was on fire, like it was dancing. Small snake like demons were flying above, but all she could focus on was the fire. Like she was trapped with fear and dazzle. Her tears started to pour down her face, and she clutched her zai in anger. Then she became flooded with fear and shock.

"FATHER!" She screamed while running towards the flames and screams of her tribe.

* * *

Hey.. This is my first story.. EVER on fan fiction.. And I do hope you liked it.. It will get better .. I PROMISE.. And I am sorry that this chapter was sooo long.. It took me forever to get to the part I wanted to.. And if ANYONE likes this story.. I mean.. AT ALL.. Please.. Tell me. And I will continue.. Oh, and I don't do a lot of big words like other people do.. Don't know them.. Or I spell them wrong.. :sinks in chair: BUT DON'T HATE ME.. REVIEW.. PWEESE 


	2. A Cat Like Pledge

**Kett's Feudal Adventure**

**(A/N)** .. umm.. As I have said before.. This is my first story.. And I am still just trying things out.. So don't be hatin on MY WRITING.. :sniffle:… I just.. I .. just read.. About Kett.. K.. she was running towards her tribe, last time, while it was on fire. DON'T CHA REMEMBER.. Her screamin.. "FATHER!".. yar you do.. So.. READ.. Please…OH.. And there is blood in this one.. K.. just so you know.. CONTINUE

**Disclaimer**: I just want all of you to thank my friend. Holly, cause is the one who got me into FanFiction. Without her, there be no story. COOKIES FOR YOU HOLLY.. :tosses cookie at holly poster: YEAH!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Cat Like Pledge**

Kett ran to the front of the entrance, only to be blocked by fire. All of the huts were falling down, blocking her path with burning wood. Then slowly behind the flames, weaker demons rose with blood dripping from the fangs. They hissed together, and began to charge her. Kett just clutched her zai, and the blade shot about her. Twirling around her, dancing, cutting, and slicing all that watched. The demons were cut in half, beheaded, and burned in the flames. She used her zai to destroy the obstacles of wood and demons in front of her, as she ran. Then her fathers hut soon came to sight. It wasn't on fire, nor were demons around it. She was relieved, happy, and yet still frightened._ Is my father okay, is her alright?_ She thought to herself as she ran towards the hut. As she was running, she passed the burned and slaughtered corpses of her friends, tigis that she had grown up with. Tears of sadness started to fill her eyes once more, and she thought of the good times. She thought about the times she played hide-n-go-seek, and trained with them. The times of when she would show off her skills, as they watched with dazzling eyes of excitement.

More tears started to pour out of her, till she was unable to see. She stopped to wipe them away, but they would not stop. Her eyes were burning more than ever now, and everything around her looked like it was melting. "W-who… would do such a thing, and why did they choose us, but whoever they are.." She growled and wiped away her last tear. "WILL PAY WITH THERE LIVES!" She roared, then busted into a run for the hut again.

Her face was different now, it now had hatred and murder in it. Her tears have stopped, and it looked like she never cried at all. Her eyes burned like fire, and her breathing was rapid.

She was getting closer and closer to the hut now. Then in a matter of seconds, she found herself in front of the door. Her heart felt like is was going to burst out of her chest at this point. She could smell her father inside, which put her in a frenzy. She leaped threw the door, busting it down, to find her father gasping for life on the floor. His face was sliced from his left eye to his right cheek, which was gushing blood. He had stab wounds all over him, and he had a knife stabbed into his stomach. The ends of his hair were soaked red with his blood.

"f-father…" She whimpered while gazing at the blood soaked body that was her father. She was filled with so much fear, that her thoughts of anger were forgotten. She could feel tears coming again, and she ran to him. She fell beside him, and put his head on her lap. "FATHER.. talk to me, say something.. please.. you.. you h-have to say something… daddy." She extended her hand, and began to stroke his face. It was cold, but she could hear him slightly breathing. Her tears were now rolling off her cheeks now, and fell upon his face. He began to stir.

"Ugg.." he moaned, while opening his eyes slightly. "K-Kett.. don't cry on m-my face.. It burns.." he said in a faint laugh. He looked up at her, and only smiled.

"Father, this is not a time to make jokes… your hurt bad. Who did this to you?" She said forcing herself to slightly smile. She was still stroking her fathers head, while he just kept on staring at her with a carefree smile on his face.

"H-hey.. how bad am I?" He said while cringing in pain.

She couldn't answer him, but only turn her head and cry. He knew what that meant, and let out a sigh. He lifted his head at her and softly said, "Kett."

She looked down at him, leaning in close to hear what he wanted to say. He slowly began, "Kett, I just want you t-to know that I love you.. I have always l-loved you. You have made me so p-proud lately… and you were right about me. I was to trusting.. And I guess that is what

k-killed me.. Kett, don't ever change, no matter what you learn in the future… just always remember that I will be w-with you.. forev.." His last breath of life came from him, and his eyes slowly closed. He was now heavier in her lap, he was relaxed . Kett knew that her father had left her, and her heart broke.

She sunk her face on his chest sobbing and shaking her head violently. She crawled over to his side, and wrapped his arms around her. They were heavy and limp. She laid there, remembering the hug her gave her earlier that day, remembering his warmth, his smell, and the rhythm of his heartbeat. She wanted to feel those things just one more time. She stayed there, frozen in time. Then the sounds of flames brought her back to reality.

As she looked at him, she remember that he was murdered. She felt the anger rising in her. Her mind ach for revenge, constantly telling her that he was murdered. Etching the image of her father in her mind forever. She decided to make a vow to him. She dipped her finger in the pool of blood, and started to make a symbol on her fathers forehead. It was the symbol for promise. "I hear-by vow to avenge you, to kill who killed you. I will not rest, nor die till there life is gone. They will suffer the same as the way you suffered. This is my pledge to you father" With this she rose, and stood over his body.

Then the sound of laughing came from the outside of the hut. Kett spun around, and grabbed her zai. She held it close to her face, prepared for anything. Then the laughing got louder and louder. "KETT.. WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT AND PLAY" Yelled a mysterious voice.

She ran threw the door to see a man, wearing her fathers robe. His hair was waving in the wind, and blood dripped from his hands. It was her fathers blood, she could tell. She tried to look at his face but could see nothing. The strange man began to walk close to her in a kind of strut. A piece of burning wood fell next to him, revealing his face. As she gazed upon it, she became shocked. She started to shake all over, while a frigid cold feeling ran up her spin. She knew who he was, she knew him. Then he began to laugh once again, while opening up his arms and grinning.

* * *

Who is he? And how does she know him. What will she do to her fathers killer, and can she keep true to her pledge? All will be revealed in the next chapter.

**Chapter 3: Shattering A Cat's Life**

Please review for me.. And Sowwies about the bloody parts.. DIEING can't be clean.. :sniffle: but it had to be done.. LOVE YA LOTS..


	3. Shattering A Cat's Life

**Kett's Feudal Adventure**

(A/N) HOWDY AGAIN.. Well, to talk about what is new. I now have a beta, MA BEST FRIEND HOLLY.. You know her, I threw cookies at her poster last time :pauses:.. those were some gooooood times :sighs:.. Well she will be checking my stories for now on to see if I have anymore mistakes in them… Sowwies about ma last two chapters, I noticed some mistakes, and was all WTF! THIS NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN.. Promise, k. NOW ON WITH THE STORY….

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shattering A Cat's Life**

_She ran through the door to see a man wearing her fathers robe. His hair was waving in the wind and blood dripped from his hands. It was her fathers blood, she could tell. She tried to look at his face but could see nothing. The strange man began to walk close to her in a kind of strut. A piece of burning wood fell next to him, revealing his face. As she gazed upon it, she became shocked. She started to shake all over while a frigid cold feeling ran up her spine. She knew who he was, she knew him. Then he began to laugh once again while opening up his arms and grinning._

"Kett, why do you look so frightened?" He laughed, still grinning, and arms opened wide. "Aren't you glad to see me!"

He continued to walk closer to her, slowly. He could see her trembling with fear, which only delighted him to a giggle. His grin began to widen, showing all of his teeth.

"Y..you.. It can't be you.." she whimpered, while turning her head, daring not to look at him. Despite her fear, she still managed to keep a careful watch on him through the corner of her eye.

"Well, well, well… you would think that after all I have done here, Kett…" He said while lifting his blood soaked fingers to his mouth, hovering them there to taunt her. He then extended his tongue, and slowly licked them, savoring the taste. "You would have done more to me than cower in fear, I mean, that is what I expected. I even think that is what that pathetic fool you call FATHER expected as well!"

The words "Father" shot through her mind, pulling her away from fear. The image of him lying there, breathless, came back to her. She slowly lifted her fingertip, and looked at it. It was red, from where the blood had dried. Her anger was rising now, boiling in her veins. She balled up her fist with hatred, till they started to drip with blood. A radiant red aura formed around her, full of her fury. She raised her head while shooting a fierce glance at him, that even put a moment of surprise on his face.

"BASON! Tell me why you did this, why you betrayed your tribe, my father, AND ME!" she growled, while her aura became more and more fierce, and started to crack the ground around her. She now looked at him, with no fear, but hate. She also looked at his features which were different. His eyes were still silver, but filled in with blood red. His teeth overlapped his lips, with his deadly gaze. His hands also looked larger, with bulging veins popping out of them.

"Ha.. You ask me why? Fine, I guess I should tell you then, seeing on how you managed to stop trembling." He snickered, while picking a piece of dirt from his fingernail. "When I went to go and talk to him after you left on your so called favor. He told me something, that sealed his fate. That fool of a tigis said that he was going to make YOU the new chief of the tribe, at that stupid dinner tonight. HE WAS GOING TO MAKE YOU, a weakling, OUR LEADER! HOW DARE HE, I was the strongest, I was the one who fought by his side, I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE! But no, he chose you, I guess he just could not see my greatness. His old age must have blinded him with stupidity. HA, I tried to change his mind, to reason with him, but no. He wanted his precious little daughter to take his place," he said now taunting her. "Of course, you know, the tribe would just JUMP for joy with his decision. So, I did what had to be done."

Kett just stood there, stunned, shocked. She could not believe what she had just heard, that her entire life was shattered because of her. He brutally slaughter her father, her family, the only things in life that she loved. She fell to her knees, letting her tears fall. _It's my fault, they died because of me! _She started to dig her hands in the dirt, trying to get a grasp on this new found information. Her tears soaked the earth around her while she gasped for air. Then she heard his laughing again, tearing her away from her sadness.

"There you go again, crying like a child. This is what I was talking about, and that fool thought you were leader material. HA, I'm so glad I killed that idiot!" He laughed, holding his arms out at her once again.

Then she snapped, her thoughts stopped, her anger rose, everything told her to kill. She jumped to her feet snarling, her zai at hand. Nothing mattered anymore, life or death, she only wanted to fulfill her craving for revenge. Without a moment to think, she found herself charging Bason.

He put himself in a defensive position, ready for her attack. The zai shot out, hovering above the ground by inches, and rushing towards him fast. She was sure that he would get hit, but then Bason just smiled. He then leaped into the air and the zai followed. His hand started to glow a bright red, a kind of red she has never seen before. With a swish of his hand, her zai fell limp back to earth. _How can this be? How does he have such power? This is not the Bason I once knew! _She thought while the crescent blade returned to her.

"HA.. You honestly thought you could hurt me, what a fool. I have new powers, new strengths, I clearly surpass you in every way…HMPH! It would be a waste to use my strength on something like you." He growled, and both of his hands began to glow.

With a blink of an eye he disappeared, leaving Kett there stunned. Then a brush of air hit her face as he appeared in front of her. His glowing fist arched back and slammed into her stomach. Pain overwhelmed her as blood shot out of her mouth. Her vision was beginning to pull away with her. She felt herself start to fall under his fist.

Then she saw her father, still with a smile on his face, as he slowly began to say, _"Kett, I just want you to know that I love you.. I have always loved you. You have made me so proud lately… " _The image of her father began to fade away, as she tried to yell to him. Her voice was gone, she could not speak, nor make any sound possible. She wanted to be with her father, to give up, and run to his awaiting arms. But in her heart, she knew that is not what he would have wanted. She still had something to do, something important.

With that, she felt energy returning to her. She looked up at Bason, and grabbed him. With the last bit of her strength, she lunged for his neck, thrusting her teeth into it. Biting as hard as she could and trying to rip at his flesh. She felt his muscles tighten as she bit harder and harder. Her eyes were closed, and she knew that this was all she could do.

Bason then hit her head with such force that one of her fangs cracked inside him. She felt herself loosen from him and air rushing around her. Through her hair that was now flailing in her view, Bason's image got smaller and smaller. He was fading from her, moving further away. He still had a grin on his face while his neck bled, staining his shirt. "Fool!" He said as she fell into darkness.

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER NOW? Will he finish her off or will she burn with her tribe? Once again, ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER… I love to say that.. :snicker:

**Chapter 4: When A Cat Says Farwell**

Well.. I would have posted this story MONDAY, but my beta is busy watching a movie at the moment.. SO SHE DELAYS YOU.. :secretly plots to kill beta:.. SHE WILL GET HERS!.. Anywaz, I hope ya'll liked it. I am gitten REAL into this, and ma mom is to.. She smacked me last time, due to cliffhangers.. :rubs arm:...I am not allowed to speak of it.. :shudder:.. Well.. Umm. REVIEW PLEASE… I need some more……… oh,Hey, **SANGOSCOURAGE**.. See.. Tis not Naraku.. MOFAFAFF.. VICTORIA TO KA-TAY… WOOT.. just kidding.. Yosa still ma favorite fan.. K.. Tee hee.. I STILL LOVE YOU LIZZY AND HOLLY. (bad holly) TOODLES..


	4. When A Cat Says Farewell

**Kett's Feudal Adventure**

**(KATIE'S LIFE) **(I decided to call this "Katie's life" for now on, so ya'll know what is going on with MEE! YEAH)… WELL.. I am sorry that this chapter is going to take a little longer to post than I thought.. :sighs:.. Ya see, my mom won't let me on the computer too much lately.. SHE SAYS that I have been spending too much time on it.. (which is true).. BUT, they never complained while I was watching TV ALL DAY LONG… but no, when I come to something creative with ma life.. Arghh.. PARENTS BE SOOOO HATIN ON ME!.. :snaps fingers:.. SOO.. She won't let me on.. As much.. BUT I WILL NOT BE STOPPED!.. I WILL CONTINUE, to my best advantage.. I will sneak.. I will wait till she sleeps.. I WILL GET CAUGHT,… AND BEATIN.. :sigh: I give.. :cowers in corner while whispering: c-continue the story..

* * *

**Chapter 4: When A Cat Says Farewell**

_Bason then hit her head with such force that one of her fangs cracked inside him. She felt herself loosen from him and air rushing around her. Through her hair that was now flailing in her view, Bason's image got smaller and smaller. He was fading from her, moving further away. He still had a grin on his face while his neck bled, staining his shirt. "Fool!" He said as she fell into darkness._

The sun rose, warming everything in sight. A gentle breeze blew around, making the grass dance. What was left from the tribe glowed a light orange from where the fires had died. A cloud of smoke still lingered and stained the air. In the middle of the burnt tribe laid Kett. She was on the ground face first as if captured in time. Everything around her looked dead, but yet still had a sense of calmness. The clouds were moving slowly across the sky and the sun started to set, dimming the light.

Then Kett's ears began to twitch, followed by a heavy sigh. Her body tightened as she tried to move slightly. She was still weak and tired from her previous encounter. Her eyes slowly began to open, but quickly closed. Despite the little amount of light there was, it still bothered them. She tried once more, trying to adjust them, but everything was blurry. She left them open for a while till they became clear. Now that she could see, she tried to move once again. She started to lift herself up but fell back down. It felt like there were weights on her back and her head ached. She laid there, breathing harder now.

"Come on now Kett, you can do this. This can't be that hard, now sit up!" She said, trying to encourage herself while attempting to lift herself up again. Her arms began to shake with strain but managed to complete the job. She sat up now, feeling the full amount of tiredness fall upon her. After a couple of wobbles she was able to keep herself up. Her body ached, but her head hurt the worse. It felt like it was about to split open with pain.

She lifted her hand up to her head and touched it lightly. It was sore and throbbed with the slightest touch. "Oww, man my head hurts, what happened?" She said while rubbing her head gently.

Then her memories came back to her. The image of Bason laughing and her father laying lifeless on the ground. More images of flames and corpses shot through her mind. Everything came back to her, she remembered it all. She sat there, lost in thought.

"Oh, that's right… Bason did all this." She said while looking around with a frown. Her shoulders began to tremble but she quickly grabbed them. She closed her eyes and her face became blank as she rose.

She bent down and grabbed her zai, which was laying a small distance away from her. Slowly she started to walk towards the entrance of her tribe, in the direction of the lake. Her zai was dragging on the ground, leaving a crease in the dirt behind her as she walked. She walked straight forward, not looking around for a instant. The smell of smoke got weaker as she got further from her tribe.

She soon came upon the lake. The pile of fish she caught earlier was still there but was spoiled and half eaten. An animal must have gotten to them. Kett walked passed the fish and plopped down beside the water. Her zai fell beside her, half in the water. She clutched the grass, digging her fingers into the moist dirt. A heavy sigh came from her as her head sank. She stayed there like that for a while, taking in all that had happened.

After a while had passed, she lifted her head. Still looking sad, she slowly moved her hands above the water, hovering them there. She then cupped them and placed them in the water. The water was cold and rushed around her fingers. She left them there, soaking in the wetness. Then she lifted them, still cupped, with a tiny pool of water collected in them. She bent over to see her reflection in her hands. She was dirty, scratched, and horribly sad.

"I thought I could handle this, but.. but I don't think I can." She said as tears started to collect in her eyes. One slowly rolled down her cheek and fell in the water. "I don't want to cry anymore father, but it's so hard!" Her tears were flowing now, leaving clean streaks from where they ran down her face. Her hand started to shake, spilling the water. She placed her face in them, they were cold and wet. They were shaking and slowly began to warm by her tears. She started to choke on her own breath while sobbing uncontrollably. Her hands lowered from her face while she sniffled.

"I-I can't k-keep crying like this." She said while wiping away her tears. "I have things that have got to be done. I at least owe them that."

She then put her face in the water and threw it back. Her hair flung back and stuck to her face. Her hands went back in the water and she started to clean herself off. Soon she was done and rose with her zai in hand. With a quick turn, she headed back to her tribe.

In minutes she was back, back inside the remains of her life. Kett looked around to see the burnt figures of her friends.

"I'm so sorry everyone, I caused all of this. I let all of you down, and for what reason. All because I am Hez's daughter! I don't know if you all can forgive me, but I do hope you all can hear me. I won't leave you like this.. I PROMISE!" She then went to a clearing outside her tribe. It had soft dirt and flowers bloomed around it. "This will be the last thing I can give you all."

She then grabbed her zai and started to plow the earth. Graves were starting to form from hours of hard work. Her arms started to give out on her but she refused to stop. This was all she could do for them and nothing would keep her from saying she was sorry.

Half of the day had passed and a grave for everyone was made. Kett was drenched in sweat and was breathing heavily. She wiped the sweat off her face while gazing at her hard work. She was still sad at knowing what would fill them. She then turned around and headed back to the tribe for her friends.

A couple of hours had passed, and soon the graves were filled. She placed small yellow flowers on them that shimmered in the light. It was dark now, only the moon's light shined around her. "I'm sorry, to all of you. I truly am, please find it in your hearts to forgive me." She said, frowning, and started to walk back into the tribe.

Kett headed for her fathers hut where he still laid. She soon came to the busted down door. Inside she could see him, still laying the same way she left him. He still had a smile on his face. She walked up to him and noticed the knife was still in his stomach. With a sigh she pulled it out and tossed it to the side. The blood around him had dried and seemed almost gone.

"I'm sorry to you most of all, father." She said while kneeling down beside him. "I feel like I let you down. If I was there, I could have helped you, even saved you. HA.. What am I thinking, you would never want to put me in danger!" She said with a fake laugh. "I know that you would forgive me, but I don't know if I can forgive myself. All I can give back to you is revenge. I can go after Bason and take him down. I know that you would not approve of this, but this has to be done. He killed everyone, and worse of all, you. This is all I can do now, just watch over me, daddy." She said while reaching for her zai. She took her zai and cut off a small piece of his hair. She twirled it around her fingers, remembering the softness. She then ripped off a small strip of his clothing, wrapped the hair in it, and tied it to her zai. "So you will always be with me, and so I will never forget."

Kett lifted up her father and carried him to his grave. It was separate from the others and more flowers bloomed around it. After some time, he was buried. She stood there, looking at her fathers remains. Sadness was still with her but she was holding it back. She told herself not to cry anymore, that she had to be strong. She had to be strong for what lay ahead. Bason was stronger now, stronger than her. She had to get stronger and find him. That was all she had left in the world. Nothing else mattered but that one goal.

She then turned around and slowly walked away from the graves. She was heading towards the forest in the south, towards new lands. She was starting off for something new, something important. As she was walking, she whispered the words _Farewell_ while heading towards the rising sun.

* * *

Her life was destroyed and hatred fueled her. She now heads off in search of him. What will she see, who will she encounter, and can she get strong enough?…ONCE AGAIN.. All will begin (new word) in the next chapter…

**Chapter 5: A Cat's Encounter**

WELL, WELL, WELL… tis we meet again.. Huh.. I am sowwy about taking so long to post.. I was busy.. And friends… (lizzy & holly) were distracting me.. :sniffle:… ANYWAZ.. TO IMPORTANT MATTERS.. I have noticed that my story has been getting a lot of hits lately.. And despite that, NO ONE WILL REVIEW.. I mean.. I don't mind if you read my story.. And I thank you.. BUT.. At least say something… I would read your story, and say something… so.. PLEASE.. OMG.. PLEASE.. :falls on floor crying:.. Speak.. :sniffles:.. Well.. That I all I had to say.. I hope ya'll liked this chapter.. Tis mostly about description, and not a lot on the dialog.. Sowwies.. She has no one to talk too.. Tee hee.. But .. Umm. REVIEW… thank youuu!

_**Note from Beta**_

_YA KNO WHAT! I resent that… ah am SOOOO NOT distracting her! Ah swear! I like the story just as much as the rest of you, SOOOO not my fault! SHE LIES! sniffle Always gotta be hatin' on the beta… what did we ever do to you?__ANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND, on a more serious note, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! YA KNO YOU WANT TO! I mean, you love the story right? So review, it gets you more story! THINK OF THE STORY! DO IT FOR KETT! I'll give you candy… I SWEAR! SEE :pulls out huge bags of candy: THEY'RE GOOD… YOU KNO YOU WANT THEM:hopeful smile:_


	5. A Cat's Encounter

**Kett's Feudal Adventure**

**(Katie's Life) **WELL WELL WELL! Long time no see ma friends, I know it has been long. BUTTT, I was waiting on at least ONE review. I got it, but umm.. NEVERMIND.. I am sorry that some of you did not like my fourth chapter:sinks in chair: but I had to set up the base story… ANNNNNNNNNNNNNND she was alone.. So, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT.. Tis very sad.. Very sad indeed.. :sniffle:.. ANWAZ.. Now ma story will get funny, cause ALL SAD THINGS ARE DEAD… zwoot!.. Soo.. PREPARE FOR FONNY.. NOT FUNNY.. READ BIATCH'S!

**(1 week later)** OH WOW.. Sowwies about that.. My parents left for bike week.. Which means.. I HAD TO TAKE OVER MA MOTHERS SLAVE JOBS.. I mean cleaning jobs.. Not slave job. :cough:.. And I had lizzy over.. So, she was a distraction.. DAMN MA FRIENDS.. I swear… they are all a bunch of leeches. YEAH.. YOU TWO HOLLYBETA.. Anywaz, I guess I will continue the story.. FINALLY.. READ ON.. **P.S.** tis some cussing in this one.. KK..

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Cat's Encounter**

_She then turned around and slowly walked away from the graves. She was heading towards the forest in the south, towards new lands. She was starting off for something new, something important. As she was walking, she whispered the words Farewell while heading towards the rising sun._

She walked strait ahead, not caring where her legs would take her. She was exhausted, and her body yearned for sleep. _"I got to get further away, just a little bit further."_ She told herself over and over again. She took a couple of steps, then her body came to its breaking point. She felt her legs give way, and the rushing of wind as she fell face forward. She was to tired to brace herself, so she hit the ground hard.

"Dammit!" She muffled with a mouthful of dirt. "I hate you legs, you suck!" She laid there for a while, not moving at all. She felt herself get comfortable, and instantly she knew what was going to happen. "Must not fall….. asleep…got to stay aw……..crap." She then fell asleep.

She slept there for a while as the day was passing by. Soon it was dark, and Kett still laid where she had fallen. She was snoring at this point. Then a rustling in the bushes awoken Kett from her slumber. Her eyes opened slightly, still filled with tiredness.

The noise in the bushes happened again, and this time Kett heard it.

"Hey, I hear.. :yawn: youuu…. So juss ome on owut." She said tiredly, and not really caring. She waited for a moment, but nothing came out. "I have a sharp thingy with me, it cuts..." She mumbled with sleepiness.

Then a small shape came out of the bushes. It was a orange cat, with a cream colored belly. The tips of its paws were cream colored as well, and it also had a cute bushy tail. The strange thing about the cat, was that it was standing on it legs, and it walked out of the bushes. There was something sparkling from the cats ear. With a closer look, she realized it was a gold looped earring on its right ear.

"Uh.." She murmured as she started at the strange cat, that was now walking towards her. "Kitty kitty!"

"WHAT!" The cat yelled while a angry mark appeared on its forehead and balling up its paws. The cat then took out a tiny green slipper with a cartoon bunny on it, and leapt in the air towards Kett. The cat then hit Kett over the head with the slipper while crashing down on her.

Kett was surprised by this, cause the slipper really hurt. It did wake her up completely, and now she looked at the cat confusingly. The cat jumped off her and backed away slowly till there was a small distance between them. The strange armed cat was still angry, and held out the slipper in front of him, preparing to hit her again.

"Oww.. Hey.. WHY YOU HIT ME YOU FURRY JERK!" She said while standing up and bonking the cat on the head.

"YOU CALLED ME A KITTY… I am a MALE CAT DEMON you idiot!" Screamed the cat, holding the slipper now in a defensive position. He did not notice the huge bump on his head from Kett.

"But, your so small and cute. You must be a kitty." She said while rubbing a well formed lump on her head as well. She then looked at the cats slipper, studying it, while the cat began to speak.

"Well, this is what I get. I walk threw the woods, and all I here is this outrageous snoring." Explained the cat in a annoyed voice and shrugging. _"Where did he pull out that slipper from?" _Thought Kett to herself, not listening to the cat. "So I decide to see who would be stupid enough to fall asleep in the opening, knowing that there are other demons in the forest." Continued on the cat. _"He does not seem like he has any pockets or bags. Then where did it come from?" _Kett continued to think to herself, still not listening to the cat. "Then I come to find a stupid women laying………hey…your not listening are you!"

"Nope!" She said while twirling around with a innocent on her face and sparkling eyes.

"ARGGGGGGGHH!" Screamed the cat, while throwing his slipper at Kett. It hit her directly in the forehead so hard, that it knocked her over.

She laid there for a moment, twitching a little. When she sat up, she noticed a intense burning feeling on her face. She raised her hand to feel her forehead. There was a imprint on it, she rubbed it again to figure out what it was. Then it hit her, it was the imprint of the cats slipper. It hit her so hard, that it left a painful mark. She started to get angry now. She rose with clutching fist and snarling. She had a evil look in her eyes, a look that froze the cat in fear.

"Oh, so you want to hit hard, DO YAH! Well, I have had enough, YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT NOW!" She yelled as she swung her zai around her till it was square in the cats face. The cat coward under the blade, shivering all over. "Wha?"

"uh.." Whimpered the cat, as he turned his head away from Kett. Then he twirled his head around and looked at her directly in the eyes. His eyes were all big and pouting. His face was all furry, well furrier than before. His bottom lip began to quiver in the cutest way, then he said. "MEOOOOOOW!"

She was stunned, it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. Her hand began to quiver, till she was unable to hold her zai any longer. She dropped it as she leaped towards the cat, arms open. Her eyes were closed, and she was blushing. She picked up the cat, and hugged him. The cats face never changed, even while he was being held. Kett's tail began to wag back and forth with her excitement.

"YOU'RE THE CUTEST LITTLE THING EVER… I can't hurt you, awwww!" She said while hugging the cat more and more. She was so busy hugging him, that she did not notice that his cute face was gone. Now it was a snickering smirk.

"HAA!" Yelled the cat as he lunged for her ear. He bit into hit fast and hard.

"AH! OWW!" Screamed Kett, as she tried to yank the cat off.

He would not let go no matter how much she pulled. He just bit harder and harder. She started to shake her head about, hoping that he would fall off. Instead, all he did was shake with her, twirling in the air. In desperation, Kett grabbed his earring. She yanked on it as well, and the cat made muffled sound of pain. The two were in a frenzy of yanking and biting, and both of them were to stubborn to let go first. In the middle of there battle, a loud grumbling sound was heard. It was so loud that both of them stopped. The cat let go of Kett's ear, and Kett did the same with his earring. They both separated, and then the noise happened again. This time there was two grumbles, louder than the last one. They both looked down at their stomachs, then back to each other.

"Wow, I knew that I was hungry, but I did not expect I was THIS hungry," Explained Kett while placing a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We should get something to eat…hmmm.. HEY, why don't you go and catch some food. I'll stay here and make a fire." Reasoned the cat, while also placing his paw on his tiny tummy.

"Hmmm… why do I have to go and get the food? Is a certain someone…scared?" Asked Kett with a grin on her face.

"NO YOU IDIOT.. I AM NOT SCARED.. It is just that, you already have a weapon ya know and.." The cat said as he fiddled with his paws.

"UHUH…just face the facts, you scared cause your so SMALL. You would probably get attacked yourself, wouldn't cha!" She said till she busted out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had to hold her sides in pain.

"No, I just don't want to go or take unnecessary risk ya know… and I uhh…umm.. JUST GO AND GET SOME FOOD.. Before I bring out the slipper again!" Snapped the cat. He looked like he was about to go berserk right there and then.

"Oh, I struck a nerve.. Teehee, FINE..I will go and get us some food, just have that fire up when I get back. GOT IT!" She said with a wink, and picked up her zai. She started off towards the woods, hoping to find a lake somewhere.

The flustered cat began to collect sticks and stones. Soon a fire was built and lit. The cat even put a ring of stones around the fire for safety. He took a couple of steps back to look at his hard work, which he was proud of. Then he sat down next to the fire and waited for Kett.

_

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

_

Kett walked away from where the cat was, and started to sniff the air. She had a strong sense of smell, cause she was a demon. She stood there for a moment, letting the wind bring her smells. After a while, she caught the smell of water. She started to walk towards the smell. Soon she could hear the water, and then she could see it. She came upon a small lake that seemed calm. As Kett gazed upon the lake, memories came back to her, till she let out a sigh.

"Ha, well it seems that even fishing is going to hunt me now. I guess that is what I deserve, nothing more and nothing less." With that said, she lifted her zai, and waited till she saw a shadow of a fish like before. In a matter of minutes, she caught a total of six fish. She grabbed her catch, and headed back.

It did not take her long to get back, cause all she had to do was follow the smell of the cat. When she came upon the fire, she was amazed at how well everything was done. The fire was well prepared, and there was even sticks ready for the fish. The cat even made a little rotisserie device out of the sticks as well. She only smiled as she approached the fire.

"Well well well.. Seems to me that I miss judged you. You did a pretty good job with the fire." She said while giving the cat a warm smile.

"Uh, umm.. Same as you, you got some food pretty fast ya know." He said, as retrieving the fish from Kett. He stuck the sticks threw the fish, and placed them over the fire.

They both sat there, waiting for the fish to be done. None of them were talking, and there anger seemed only like a faint memory now. Kett looked over at the cat, still with a smile on her face, and decide to find out his name.

"Well, while we wait for our food, I might as well introduce myself. My name is Kett." She said as she placed her hand on her chest.

"Oh, well my name is…….umm….. I don't know if I can tell you my name… you'll only laugh at me." Whimpered the cat. He looked up at Kett with embarrassed blushes on his face.

"Oh, I won't laugh, you can tell me. OH COME ON.. Promise!" She said, and then held up her fingers in the scout code way.

The cat sat there, fidgeting with its paws, trying to decide if he should. After looking at Kett then his paws, he decided to tell. He looked up at her, still frightened.

"My name is………uhh… Snickers." He whimper in a tiny voice, hoping not to be heard.

Kett just sat there for a moment. She was surprised, cause things don't really have that kind of name in their time. She instantly wanted to bust out laughing at him, but she was fighting herself. She did not want to make fun of him or hurt his feelings. Still though, it was very hard.

"So….uh…your name is….. Snickers… r-right?" She said while still trying her hardest not to laugh. Then she snapped her fingers when a thought came to her. "OH.. I GET IT.. You name is cute like that cause you a KITTY.. Duh!"

Then before she could turn to look at Snickers, he became engulfed in a red flame. It wasn't a normal flame, but he was just super pissed off. (in simple terms) His head slowly turned towards Kett. She looked at him, then became extremely frightened. He had pulled out a slipper that was even bigger than himself.

"OMG.. HOW DID IT GET BIGGER..AHH" She screamed at the slipper came crashing down on her. She laid there on the ground, in intense pain. The biggest lump in the world had formed on the back of her head. She did not move, it hurt to much to even wiggle.

"The fish is done, jerk." He said in a annoyed voice, as he reached for some. He began to eat as Kett just laid there, still stunned.

Thus this is how there first night together began and ended. Snickers eat most of the fish, while Kett spent most of the night in pain, and on the ground. Little did they know, that a small friendship was starting to form between them, rather if they liked it or not.

* * *

These two tempered cats fight all the time. How will they stop, and how in the world can they become friends? Where in the heck does Snickers pull out that dangerous slipper from? OH, and will Kett ever get any food? Both of their lives will began in the next chapter.

**Chapter 6: Two Cat's, Two Friendships**

OKAY, I understand that this chapter was extremely LONG.. Terribly sorry.. I had to make up for lost time.. Ya know.. Oh, and I know that this chapter is COMPLETELY different from my other chapters.. I want ya'll to get to know the true Kett, ya see… She is still a kid, somewhat, and she it not only serious. She is playful, funny, and at times silly… she did start off all sad and tough like, but that is not all of her… I hope all of you get what I am saying.. KK.. And just don't be all.. "WOW.. BIG CHANGE THURR".. well… I do hope like the change, ANNNNND I hope all of you will get to know Kett's true self.. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING.. LOVE YA LOTS.. :cracks whip: HEYA BETTA.. DO YOUR JOB.. AND GIVE THE LOVELY REVIEWERS SOME COOKIES.. BIA.. HEYA.. :cracks whip again:

**P.S.**

I have waited for like FOUR DAYS.. And my Beta has informed me that she cannot fix my story, cause she is starting work today….. SOOOO.. After pondering with myself.. I have decided to just post the story like it is.. So there will be mistakes.. Terribly Sowwies.. I JUST CAN'T WAIT FOR EVER.. And I am going to be leaving this weakened for the Animazment Convention.. Sooo… I will be gone for a while.. OKAY.. I HOPE YALL AREN'T THAT MAD… and once again.. Sowwies about the mistakes.. Tee hee.. TOODLES… I guess… THANK YOU.. REVIEW PLEASE..Oh. and here are ya'lls cookies.. :tosses cookies threw the computer: YEAH FOR ALL.. TIS MY CRACK COOKIES.. :snicker:


	6. Two Cat's, Two Friendships

**Kett's Feudal Adventure**

**(Katie's Life)** WELL, HELLLLLLLLLLLLO AGAIN MA FRIENDS.. I know I know, LONG WAIT.. Sowwies.. I was in a writing slump.. Ya know, hmmmmm… okay, I WILL EXPLAIN! I was given lots of information about ma new character "Snickers", and I was trying to think of a way to improve him… then I decided to just sayF#$ it, and do what I want.. ANNNNNND then there was lots of other things I had to think of, about the story.. AND BLAH BLAH BLAAAAAAAAH!.. So, well yeah…. That is that, Sowwies though.. :tiny smile:.. SOOOO, I hope ya'll will like the way I go, and don't think it is a bit too stupid… hmm.. WHAT AM A I SAYIN, I haven't really thought of what to type yet.. ARGH.. Still in a slump… but I will try to continue..

**P.S**- most of ma "Katie's Life" are type like a week before I start on ma story.. TEE HEE.. Just lettin ya know.. Sowwies..

* * *

**Chapter 6: Two Cat's, Two Friendships**

"_OMG.. HOW DID IT GET BIGGER..AHH" She screamed as the slipper came crashing down on her. She laid there on the ground in intense pain. The biggest lump in the world had formed on the back of her head. She did not move, it hurt too much to even wiggle._

"_The fish is done, jerk." He said in a annoyed voice, as he reached for some. He began to eat as Kett just laid there, still stunned._

_Thus this is how their first night together began and ended. Snickers ate most of the fish while Kett spent most of the night in pain and on the ground. Little did they know that a small friendship was starting to form between them, whether they liked it or not._

A new day was dawning as the sun rose, warming everything with its rays. The campfire had died and lightly glowed a bright orange. Kett and Snickers both lay asleep by the fire with peaceful expressions. When the suns rays slowly made their way through the trees to their faces, they began to stir. Kett was the first to awake and her eyes fluttered open tiredly. She gazed around her with sleepiness to only see essence of a fire and a cat.

"Ugg…what happened last night?" She muttered wearily.

Shortly after Kett's awakening, Snickers started to stir. He slowly got up and looked at her. She had a confused look on her face, like she was lost. He started to feel a bit sorry for hitting her over the head last night and felt that he owed her an explanation. "Uh, hey.. um las.."

"Why does my head hurt?" She interrupted while tenderly rubbing her sore head.

"Um…. you fell last night, hit your head, and then must have passed out or somethin ya know." Explain Snickers, hoping she would believe his lie.

"Oh.. YEAH.. I remember!" She said confidently.

"_Idiot"_ He thought to himself. "_She's dumber than she looks ya know.."_

They both sat there in silence. They could not form words to speak, and as time passed by, the silence seemed only to grow. Every now and then Snickers would look over at Kett, to find her staring back at him, smiling. Nervously his head would jolt away, as if he accidentally looked at her. An eerie feeling started to fall upon them, till she could not stand it any longer. Her mouth began to open to break the silence, but she was interrupted.

"I guess I will be leaving ya now." Snickers said while standing himself up. He looked back into her eyes, only to feel a tiny bit of sadness within himself. It was not a feeling that he wanted to feel. He had to cover it up, make it disappear. "It was fun, but I got to go and do stuff. I guess this is goodbye ya know, see ya!"

He turned away and headed off, but he was stopped by a voice.

"Wait, why are you leaving? Aren't we friends…and I was.. just wondering if you wanted to travel with me? Ya see, traveling alone makes everything longer…..and sadder. I don't want to feel sad anymore. SO, please don't leave! You are the first friend I have made after………..well… just, please don't leave me alone." She spoke with her heart, pleading with him. He was her only friend at the moment, and that was something she did not want to let go of.

"We're not friends." He mumbled as if he was fighting something inside himself.

Kett just sat there with shock. "_We're not friends."_ How could he say that to her. They laughed and shared smiles together. Surely they were friends, that was how friendships were made? Her face began to sadden. When she realized that he started to stare at her, a smile formed on her lips as she looked at him. "Well, I consider you a friend, even if you don't consider me as one."

That look she gave him. It seemed to as if it burned right through him. He had never seen someone so kind before, with such a kind face. Even though he said something mean to her, she still carried a smile. Feelings started to stir inside of him. Part of him wanted to be her friend and travel with her. Then the other part kept reminding him about the reason he had to leave. He had to go and do something, that was why he was out and alone. Then words started to form at his mouth as he struggled to say them. "I'm… sorry.. I have to go, I am not your friend. I was just hungry at night, so I had to get food somehow. I was only using you, nothing else. There was no friendship, there was nothing ya know…. GOODBYE!"

He took off in a run and soon he disappeared in the bushes. She sat there, shocked that he really did say those things to her. Her feelings were hurt, and she wanted to go after him to try once more. But she knew that it was useless, he had made up his mind. _"Wait.. Why am I sad? Him leaving is for the better. I am heading towards seriously dangerous stuff, and I don't want to see him get hurt. There will be a day when I meet Bason again, and who knows what would happen. If he knew that I was friends with Snickers, then he might hurt him just cause. Plus, I promised to do this, and I can't get him involved. Besides, even if he still says that he is not my friend, I will always consider him a friend." _She reasoned with herself, now understanding her situation. She took one more look at where Snickers had run off to, secretly hoping he would pop back out. But she knew that wouldn't happen. She stood herself up, grabbed her zai, then headed off in the opposite direction. "Goodbye Snickers."

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Snickers kept on running, busting through bushes and branches. He wanted to forget her, her kindness, her friendship. His face was starting to get hot as tears whelped in his eyes. Soon he came to a clearing, and he stopped in the middle of it. He stood there, in the open, tearing. 

"Why is she so kind? And that look of hers, why does it make me feel so bad? I couldn't be her friend, I have to do what I am set out to do. This is my responsibility, and only I can do it ya know." He wiped his face of tears, and sighed heavily.

He just stood there in silence. Thoughts filled his head, telling him that he should have just been her friend. While lost in his thoughts, his paw slowly raised towards his earring, and gently stroked it. He stopped when he noticed what he was doing.

"Wha.. never mind, I should get going. I still have a long way to go an…" But he was interrupted by a rustling in the bushes.

At first, he thought that maybe Kett had come back to plead with him some more, but the smell was not hers. It was a strong smell of something foul. The odor seemed to get stronger and stronger. Then, before Snickers could leave the area, it walked out of the bushes. It was a dirty pig demon wearing a stained cloth and had a small knife attached to its side. It had red eyes, with an enormous body of muscle and fat. Slobber ran down its jaws as it looked at Snickers hungrily.

"HAHA, LOOK AT THIS WEAKLING!" Bellowed the pig. He looked at the timid cat, and only saw a meal. "HA, IT'S A GOOD THING I'M HUNGRY. HEHE!"

The giant pig started to walk over to Snickers slowly, licking his lips. Snickers stood there, frightened and unable to move. Waves of fear showered him over and over again as the pig just got closer. He told himself to run, but his feet would not respond. He was immobilized and frozen.

"Uh…. you…. don't want to eat me.. I am so tiny, and small." He whimpered in a desperate voice.

This made the pig burst into a laugh. "HAHA, WELL OF COURSE YOU'RE TINY. YOU ARE LIKE A LITTLE SNACK FOR ME. HAAA!" He continued to walk towards Snickers, closing the distance between them.

Then they were face to face as the pig towered Snickers in height. A huge shadow was cast over him, which seemed to only make him feel more frightened. The pig only gave a smirk as he reached down for the cat. His hand got closer and closer, till it jolted back. Apparently, Snickers scratched him out of instinct. The pig became infuriated as he arched back his hand again and smacked Snickers while saying, "YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

Snickers flew towards a tree and slammed against it. The sound of tree bark breaking showed the power behind the slap. He lingered there for a moment, in the air, till he slowly slid down the tree trunk. His body hurt so much now that he could not move. His eyes fluttered open in intense pain. The pig was even more furious than he was before. He motioned his hands to his waist, and the sounds of a knife unsheathing was heard. Snickers closed his eyes, knowing that this was his end.

Then the rushing sound of feet was heard and an image appeared. It was Kett. She leaped over the bushes, flying towards Snickers.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" She yelled with her zai at hand. Her feet hit the ground as she slid in front of Snickers. She stood there, prepared to defend him no matter what.

Snickers was shocked by this. She came back for him, even though he was mean to her. He told her that they were not friends anymore, and yet still she believes. She had such confidence in herself, a confidence he doesn't have.

"K-Kett……..why?" He managed to whisper. He was confused and lost.

She turned around to face him. Her face was warm, just like when they first met. Her eyes glimmered with a sense of caring in them.

"Cause, you're my friend… and friends don't leave friends behind." A smile was formed at her lips. She gave him a wink, and leapt off towards the pig saying. "Now, let me take care of this thing!"

She ran towards the pig, holding her zai in front of her. The pig looked up and noticed that she was charging him. He took his knife, and held it out, ready to attack her. Then Kett leaped into the air, and swung her zai, releasing the blade towards the pig. The pig saw this, and in desperation, held his knife up to block the blade. Her zai came crashing down on the knife in such a force that it broke through the blade. A scream was heard as the blade sliced through his body, splitting him in half. Kett landed on the ground as her blade retracted it self.

"_Friends…friends" _Snickers thought to himself over and over again. That one word that seemed to cause his heart to ache. He felt like he heard this word for the first time. It felt new, and unknown. His eyes were getting heavy as he started to slip in and out of consciousness.

Kett turned around to notice his eyes fluttering. In a panic she ran towards him yelling, "SNICKERS!" But to him, her image was too blurry to make out, till everything went black.

* * *

When Snickers awoke, he noticed a bright glow of a fire next to him. When he turned his head to look around, he also noticed that there was a rabbit roasting on the fire, and a leaf cupped with water next to him. He slowly sat up to feel something tight on his body. When inspecting it, he noticed that he was bandaged. Then he knew what happened. It was Kett, she did this for him. She took care of him, nursed him. She was sitting next to the fire watching the rabbit cook to perfection. Now he was feeling really bad about what he said to her earlier and now he can make up for it. 

"Um.. Kett. I'm really sorry for what I said to you earlier ya know. Its just that, I have thi…." But he was cut off but Kett.

"Look, its okay. I don't care. Lets forget what you said before and just focus on now. That is one of the cool things about friends. Tee hee…Oh, and don't think you are going to get away with this with just a smile. I want to you explain EVERYTHING. Got it!" She said with a light giggle.

"Hmph.. I guess you got me. I do owe you an explanation, and that is what friends do. They tell each other things." He gave her his biggest smile as she sat next to him, ready to listen. "Well, it all began……."

* * *

What is the secret behind Snickers? Why did he not want to be friends with Kett? OH, and can their new found friendship stay? ALL will be explained in the next chapter! 

**Chapter 7: When A Cat Explains**

WELL.. Hello.. Umm, I know.. LONG WAIT.. Again.. Sowwies, I am just a busy little bee.. :shrugs:.. And I am going to be a bit busier soon, cause I am going on a trip with lizzy for a week.. I BE OFF TO THE BEACH BITCHES!.. MOFAFA!.. No, but really, I am going to the beach.. ANNNNNNNNNND HisokaKurisaki is coming along with me.. HAR HAR… ma male man whore.. FUSHA.. Okay, now about ma story, I know that some of you want Snickers to have a weapon.. CORRECT.. Well, he will have one, and it will be EXPLAINED in the next chapter.. TIS A GOOD ONE TOO.. Took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do.. Like. OMG FOREVER.. And this chapter.. I was in the SLUMP of my life.. I knew what I wanted to type.. But just getting to that part.. WAS HARD..;:holds up bottle of sweat:; SEEE.. WORK TEARS.. Horrible.. I know.. Okay, well.. Please review ma story.. And if you are going to read.. WHICH I LOVE.. Please still say something.. CUASE I LOVE THAT EVEN MORE.. MOAFAFAFFAFA.. Now.. For ma BETA'S.. yes, I now have two of them.. MY GOOD FRIENDS FAMILY MEMBER WILL BE HELPING ME.. (L).. yep.. COOLIES.. Soo.. REVIEW BIA'S.. toodles. HEYA BETA..x 2 !


End file.
